The Two Of Him!
by Younique
Summary: Dean and Sam have a longtime friend come along for the trip with them, she is skilled like them and even has some of the Winchester's flare only problem she secretly loves one of them, and that clouds her judgement. When tragedy stricks what will come out
1. Ironic? No tragic

"Shut up!" Dean and Sam both said at the same time. Crystal was in the back-seat of Dean's car singing "I'm a Barbie girl"

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie worrrrrlllld...ok fine just as long as there is no more emo crap" Crystal spat back.

"First off Metallic is not emo, second HELL NO!"

'Fine...I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie worrrrrlllllld. I'm fantastic but I'm plastic..."Crystal stopped when she felt Dean car abruptly stop. Crystal opened her eyes and saw both of the boys looking ahead. This kind of made Crystal scared. It was 12 at night. It was pitch black.

"If you don't shut up right now and be quiet until the next town I will kick your ass myself." Dean said it in such a stern tone she was afraid to comment back, but she still had guts left.

"Didn't you daddy ever tell you to never hit girls?" Crystal said in a girlie sarcastic tone..she knew it would tick him off.

Dean huffed and undid his seat-belt and tried to jump in the back-seat. Before he reached Crystal, Sam grabbed him. Dean still locking the gaze of Crystal. She was now terrified. "Dean, calm down... your going crazy." Dean adjusted himself out of the seat and stepped out of the car on the side of the road to get a "breather". Crystal was still in her laid back position. When Dean left the car she sat up. Crystal had no idea that Dean would ever try something like that.

"Sorry... he just loses his temper sometime" Sam said in favor of Dean

"Um... yeah..I got the picture" Just as Crystal said that Dean stepped inside the car. He pulled of the road and Crystal was as quiet as a mouse.

AT THE NEXT TOWN

Dean stopped at a gas station and stopped the car. Crystal was still quiet.

"Um... Crystal I'm um... you know."

Crystal voice was dry from not talking "um... yeah..it's fine I should of just shut up" With that Crystal stepped out of the car but not before she said "I have to go pee."

Dean and Sam watched Crystal walk off. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white and pink tank top with a white zip-up sweatshirt covering her body loosely. She was about 5" 6", and had a soft frame to her body. She had mocha colored hair that was spiraled curled. Her skin was golden and glistened in the moon's light. Dean thought how could I threaten to hit a girl that beautiful?

"Regretting what you said?" Sam asked quietly as he watched Dean watch Crystal.

"Yeah" That was all Dean said before jumping out of the car to fill up the tank. Sam decided it was best to go get some late night snacks. He walked the same path Crystal just had. A few minutes later Sam walked out but without Crystal.

"Hey where is Crystal" Dean ask while Sam was walking to the car. Sam dropped the stuff in the front seat and looked at Dean. "I though she was with you"

"No" That was all Dean said before he sprinted into the convent store. Sam followed suit. Dean took a quick glance around the store it was empty... there wasn't even a clerk. Sam walked over to the desk just to see the clerk behind the counter dead.

"He's dead... we have to find her." Sam and Deans heads began to race. Dean immediately ran to the ladies bathroom. There was no one in it but there was a door opened at the end of the bathroom, that looked like it lead outside. Dean ran outside to find Crystal laying on the ground by a garbage can. Dean reached her and saw her once white sweatshirt had brown spots on it she also had a bloody nose, he shirt was ripped a little also. "Sam!" Sam came outside. Dean kneeled down to wake Crystal. Crystal squinted her eyes and saw Dean over her she let out a scream and crawled back only to be grabbed by Dean. "Stop!! Let go of me..please!!!!"

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" Dean tried to touch Crystal but Crystal still tried to move back. She was now crying. Sam joined her side and lifted her up to a standing position. Crystal began trying to hit Sam as hard as she could and run away but Sam grabbed her wrist and she began to weep. She pulled away harder and Sam had no chose but to hold tighter. She finally stopped struggling. Dean was still frozen on the ground.

"What happened?" Sam said grabbing her face and looking deeply into her eyes. Crystal tilted her head and looked over at Dean and a tear feel.

' He... He..." was all she could get out before she almost choked on her tears. Sam still was confused. "Hey its OK its OK we'll talk over here." Sam began to walk Crystal to the other side but Dean interrupted. Sam took Dean aside and Crystal continued to walk to the farthest bench.

"Obviously she afraid of you now.. let her calm down and then we'll talk" Sam said reassuring Dean.

Dean just nodded. Sam joined Crystal at the bench.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Crystal shook her head yes "um went to go use the bathroom and when I was done and washed my hands I felt a breeze and I looked to see where it was coming from and there was a door." Crystal had to take breaths in between to try to slow her crying. Sam just kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder "and I went to go look out of it when I felt someone push me out of the door. I fell and looked up to see who it was and.. it was Dean. I asked him what the hell he was doing and he said I told you I would beat the hell out of you if I had the chance" Sam was really confused he didn't believe Dean would do something like that. But he didn't believe Crystal would lie either. " and then he came over and knelt down beside me and slapped me, and kicked me but I tried to get up but he kept on pushing me back down. I then felt his body on top of mine and he was... touching me." Crystal now was crying a subtle cry. She began to talk very quickly, but still choked on the words. "Then he said now is the fun part he grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head and reached into his pockets to grab something... but apparently it wasn't there so he began...(Crystal sighs and cries) pulling my top... up and he began to undo my pants... and..and..and I tried to move but there was too much force and I couldn't move. But then I heard you yell my name and Dean kissed me hard and got up before he went to far. But not before he slapped me one more time. We I woke up I saw him standing in front of me."

"Crystal that's impossible because Dean was with me searching for you're you sure it was Dean it mean it was dark.

"I would think you would know the face of the man that tried to rape you!" Crystal spat back

"I know your upset and we'll find this guy but I'm telling you it wasn't Dean he was with me the whole time"  
"Then who could of it been ... a replica?"

"Um..a shapshifter?"

Crystal shook her head "No it looked too much like Dean"  
"That's what they do they take the form of people looking exactly like them and they hurt people using their body."

Dean looked over and locked eyes with Crystal she immediately broke it. Dean began to walk over and Crystal jumped to her feet looking down at Sam

"Sam ...I can't he just...it was...I JUST CAN'T!"  
Sam stood up and grabbed Crystal lightly. "I know know..but it wasn't Dean believe me he may be scary at times but he would never..never do that to you."

Crystal shook her head yes lightly. She reached and gave Sam a hug. Sam felt her tense once she heard Dean's voice.

"I would never do what to Crystal?"

Crystal still looking down felt Sam squeeze her for just a second and whispered to her "Let me talk to Dean and you go sit in the car until we come..ok"

"OK" Crystal looked at Dean to Sam and walked to the car.

"What happened?"

"Well when she got done using the bathroom she felt a breeze and saw it was a door, and she looked out but was pushed down by someone. When she looked up she saw it was you."

"What I didn't push her" Dean was surprised Crystal would lie and say something like that.

' I know we think it was a shapeshifter."

"Even if it was she didn't a bloody nose from a push" Dean said wondering what else happened to Crystal.

" I know..she asked you...the thing what it was doing and it said It was going to beat the hell out of her. She began to move but the thing slapped her and kicked her, she tried to get up but it keep pushing her down to the ground...That's when it got on top of her..." Dean eyes were glossed with rage, he couldn't believe this pervert used his body to do this. Now he knew why Crystal was so afraid of Dean.

" and he started roughing her up..but he stopped when he heard us calling her name. He got up and slapped her one more time and knocked her out. She woke up to you standing over her." Sam felt so bad for Crystal, and Dean at the same time.

"Did he..did he you know..." Dean could not bare to say it. Crystal and his relationship would never be the same if this thing...(Dean couldn't even say it in his mind.)

"No...but he got pretty close."

Dean stood up and punched the brick wall."We are going to find him and kill him..it!"

"Yes we will, but right now you have to stay calm because she already is afraid to look at you...she knows it wasn't you but."

'Yeah I know..we should just get back to her before something happens."

Dean and Sam walked back to the car, and found Crystal crying in the back seat. She didn't notice they had reached the car until they opened the doors. She jumped and Dean noticed. "Its OK its just us..the real us." Crystal let out a little smile. "What" Dean asked hopping to latch on to her happiness. But he also noticed she was setting farthest away from Dean and she didn't make eye contact. "Nothing" Dean sat for a moment..he had to say something "Crystal I just wanted to say that I would never hurt you like that..I would never hurt you at all, and what I said before I am really sorry I don't know what got over me...and" Crystal cut him off now locking eye contact. "Dean you have no reason to be sorry. I know it wasn't you..now and I was crazy for thinking that you would try to do something like that to me, and as far as before I was just being annoying and I would have beat my own ass if I were you" Crystal let out a laugh and Dean smiled and reached to touch a cassette in the back seat and Crystal flinched. She regretted doing that. "Sorry..It might take awhile it still did have your face." Crystal said with sarcasm, Dean smiled. Crystal let out a sigh and tried to adjust herself she yelped when her ribs yelped in pain. "ow ow ow ow..damnit!"

Sam now chipped in "You all right?" "Yeah he..it just got a few good kicks in I'll be fine though..thanks" Crystal slowly lowered herself in the back-seat and went to sleep. Her dreams weren't that pleasant.

"Dean I didn't know you did chick flick moments"

"Well after what she went though I made a exception."

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Dean looked back to a sleeping girl. She was only 23 a month older than Sam but had so much maturity.  
"I don't know but I know were going to find this thing and rip it to pieces."

AT THE MOTEL

Dean pulled in to the parking lot of the motel. Dean went inside to get a room. When he came back Sam volunteered to get Crystal out of the back-seat. Crystal looked so comfortable in the back-seat, but he had to get her out. Slowly Sam slide into the back-seat and lifted her up but careful not to put his hands anywhere she might have bruises. Sam smiled when she snuggled into his chest, and took a whiff of his cologne. "Awe lover boy..." Dean smirked, Sam just rolled his eyes. When they got to the motel room Sam placed Crystal carefully down on the bed. He told Dean that they had to clean her up. "OK I'll get her clothes you start cleaning her up." Dean walked over to her duffle bag while Sam took her into the bathroom. Sam was surprised she was still sleeping, but then he saw she had a gash on her scalp and thought it was a slight concussion. Dean pulled out a long layered white short sleeve shirt, with some gray sweats. Sam meanwhile sat her down on the toilet seat and took out the first aid kit and cleaned up her face and her cuts on her head and shoulder. Dean gave him the clothes and decided to let Sam do this just in case she did wake up. When Dean left the bathroom Sam slowly lifted her shirt off her head. When he did he saw she had a big black and blue bruise on her ribcage. Sam wrapped her with medical tape. He placed the white tee over her head. Sam couldn't help but notice she had a perfect body. He quickly erased those thoughts and got back to work. He slipped off her shoes and her jeans and put her sweats on. When he was done he exited the bathroom with Crystal and placed her on the bed opposite of Dean.

"She's good?"

"Yeah she had a couple scratches and a big bruise on her ribs but she'll be fine."

"Good I'm going to get in the shower"

Sam nodded and began to look for things about a shapshifter on his laptop. Dean came out a couple minutes later.

"What you fine.Dean said pulling a chair to where Sam was sitting.

"What you got?"  
"Look for yourself I'm getting in the shower"

Sam jumped in the shower and Dean took the place of Sam and looked at the computer.

Sam returned and noticed Crystal turned on her side. Sam walked over to Dean.

"So this thing takes the form of people and goes around killing and sexually abusing people. They take the personality of the person their in and turns their thoughts around."

"That's why that thing hit Crystal..because you threatened to do it before, and you liked Crystal."  
"Wait no I don't"

"It could have meant friendship or more"  
"Oh OK"

"So it tried to you know to her"  
Dean nodded and looked over to Crystal and she was sleep.

"We should get some sleep"  
Sam stood up and went over to the bed Crystal was laying in laid down next to her careful not to wake her. Dean laid down and looked over and then fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Sam and Dean were sitting at the table across from Crystals bed. Dean looked her over and saw the bruise on her face and wrists. He knew no matter how many times he tried to change this to make it better it would take a long time to fix this..but he's willing to wait. Crystal woke up to a jolt. She sat up in the bed. Dean and Sam were sitting at the table looking at Crystal. Crystal looked down to see she had new clothes on. She looked wide eyed at the boys. She then looked under her shirt and saw she was wearing the same under clothes..she was relived.

"Um sorry but I had to change you..you really dirty but I didn't change your under clothes" Sam said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Um..thanks its OK I'm not mad."  
"How are you feeling ?"

Crystal looked over at Dean

"Fine..sore but fine"  
Dean nodded.

After an awkward moment.

"We'll are we going to kill this bastard?" Crystal tried to get up out of the bed but was overcome with stiffness. Sam ran to her side with Dean by her side. She looked up at Dean and took the bad pictures out of her head. She sensed Dean knew this so she grabbed one of Sam's hand and Deans. They helped her sit back on the bed. The took a seat on each side of her.

"Yeah but we have to take it." Before Dean could finish Crystal had a flash of something before her when she blinked. She was alarmed so much she jumped out of Sam and Dean's grasps. Sam jumped to help her but she pulled away again. Another flash came to her sorta like a vision.

Crystal saw her being dragged into a room by...someone then her being punched repeatedly by someone and then she blanked out and came back to realty.

'ahh..she tried to get up but failed. Sam and Dean looked at Sarah wondering what happened they knew that look she just got because Sam always made it.

'OH NO NO NO NO." Crystal tried to pull away from Sam.

"Tell me what happened"

"I was...being dragged into a room I think..and someone was dragging me but I couldn't see their face. Then um." Crystal started to cry "This can't happen again!"

"What what happen again" Dean chimed in

"He was beating me and... who could it be ..I NEED TO KNOW!" Crystal was slowly getting mad because she didn't know who her attacker was and almost always her visions came true.

"I mean what if it is you..how do I know Dean that could be you and you could be some psycho killer' Crystal tried to get up but as she did Dean grabbed her.

"Hey don't call me the killer ok..this thing is walking around with my face and If i was going to kill you or do whatever to you don't you think I would have done it!!!! HUH" Dean jerked her hard at the last word he didn't know what came over him.

"Ow your hurting me" Crystal tried to pull away but Dean held tighter.

"Good!"  
"Dean let go of her...Sam tried to pull Crystal arm away from Deans grasp and that just angered Dean even more.

"Shut up!" At that Dean let go of Crystal and punched Sam square in the jaw Crystal screamed. Sam was knocked out and now she was left with this thing.

Crystal tried to run toward the door but was stopped when Dean grabbed her once again. "Stop...please"  
"Shut up!" Dean slapped Crystal with enough force she fell to the ground. Dean sat on top of Crystal. Crystal tried to squirm from underneath him.

"Isn't this fun..kinda familiar don't you think? Wait not yet. Dean leaned down and kissed Crystal roughly on the lips. Crystal screamed.

"Oh we could have had so much fun Dean would of loved that he thinks your "beautiful""  
"Shut up you bastared..get off!"  
"Oh I will but first give me your hands"  
Dean pulled at Crystal hands and pulled rope out of his back pockets and tired her hands, and ducked taped her mouth.

Dean stood up and looked down at Crystal.. she was now crying.  
"Lovely" Dean grabbed Crystal legs and began to drag her out of the room and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out to Deans car. Good thing it was about 5 in the morning.

'UMM..AWWWUMM" Crystal tried to scream over the tape.

Meanwhile Sam stirred and woke up to a jolt realizing Crystal or the fake Dean was not around.

"shit!"

Sam felt alarmed. Crystal could be seriously hurt. Sam then heard and muffled sound and went towards the closet he opened and out poured Dean. Sam reached out and grabbed the tape from deans mouth and untied him.

'Are you Sam?"  
"Yeah it's me, why"  
"That thing turned into you this morning and got me out of bed to end up knocking me out."

"That thing looking like you has Crystal... and she had a vision this was going to happen" Sam said quickly 'Slow down, how long was I out? "A couple hours"

Dean got up and headed for the door... but not before he grabbed his jacket and John's journal... Sam following suit.


	2. Let it all out on you

**Graphic material including violence, language and rape. Please do not read if offended. Only brief discussion of the material.**

**Note: These crimes are serious and a inhumane way of torture. That should be punished under the law to the fullest extent.**

Dean and Sam have been driving around looking or where the fake Dean could have possibly taken Crystal. Dean was getting frustrated and Sam was getting worried.

"Damn it!" Dean screamed

"Dean, just calm down... don't get mad at me when I say this..."

"Just say it Sam!"

"OK... if it was really you were would you take Crystal?"

"Um... probably a sewer or dungeon. I don't know dude, you tell me."

'Oh shit why didn't I think of that..."  
"What, what tell me!"  
"Dean do you remember when we first came here we passed a abandoned warehouse and you said that place screamed death?"  
"Good Sammy, college paid off."  
"Having a good memory has nothing to do with college."  
"OK whatever let's just get there before anything happens to her."

Dean and Sam drove towards the warehouse as fast as they could.

**MEANWHILE IN THE WAREHOUSE**

"Stop it... please!" Crystal screamed

The fake Dean had been torturing her for the past 30 minutes.

"Sssh.. (leaning in close to Crystal) I thought you liked it this way."

Dean rubbed the knife down Crystal"s chest and stomach.

"You sick bastard!" Crystal spit in his face.

Dean backhanded her across the face and Crystal had no choice but to sit there since she was tied in a chair.

"You know if I'm a sick bastard, Deans a sick bastard because I'm getting the information from his head. He thinks your beautiful but he can't stand you, the way you parade around, kinda like teasing him." Fake Dean moved in closer. "He can't stand it, he would give anything just to reach out and touch you."

"Dean wouldn't think of me like that, or Sam"  
"Oh are you sure?"

The fake Dean walked away out of Crystal's view and then came back as Sam.

"You don't even know what he thinks about you."

"Shut up."  
"Everyone thinks Sam is the innocent one, the one that would do no harm, but he had the same thoughts about you that Dean did, but Sam was about to go through with them. One night you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but to touch you." The fake Sam leaned over and kissed Crystal on her mouth and neck, and touched her all over. Crystal screamed but the fake Sam put his hand over her mouth.

The real Sam and Dean arrived at the warehouse and heard Crystal scream. They immediately started to run in the direction of Crystal's voice but was stopped when Crystal stepped in front of them. She was bruised and beaten.

Dean took a step forward and Crystal backed up.

"No... how do I know its either of you?"  
"Its us we wouldn't hurt you." Dean said reaching for Crystal. As soon as he reached Crystal, Sam saw a yellow light flash in her eyes.

"Dean NO!! It's not her!"  
Dean turned back around just as the fake Crystal was about to stab Dean.

Dean grabbed the knife and Sam cocked his gun and shot the fake Crystal. Her skin started to decay and she soon evaporated.

Dean and Sam walked through the warehouse and found the room where Crystal was at. Crystal was bound and gagged and struggling to get out of the ropes. When she saw Sam and Dean she screamed as loud as she could through the gag. Sam stepped forward to her to settle her screaming and Crystal tried to pull away from him.

"No its OK, its us." Dean worked on her ropes around her legs and arms while Sam took of her gag and lifted her out of the chair. He took in her appearance. He shirt was ripped open followed by a trail of blood and she had a bruise forming on her wrists and arms. Her lip was split and she had a cut on her forehead, along with other cuts and bruises. Dean stood up.

"He did this." Dean asked referring to the shifter, and her body.

"No... both of you. the fake you did this. I can't count how many times it changed between the two of you." She cried in between sobs.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered, he's heart burning. He wondered what the fake Sam had did to her.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said.

'Good idea." Dean and Sam helped Crystal out of the warehouse.

**BACK AT THE MOTEL**

Crystal was in the shower. Dean and Sam were sitting at the table talking.

"What do you think, "we" did to her?"  
"I don't know but she looked pretty beat up" Sam commented.

"Last time that thing tried some pretty nasty things and didn't succeed and now he had her for about an 1 hour."  
"I don't even want to think about what it did to her while he had my face." Sam said, shaking off the image in his head.

Crystal came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pants that matched. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She sat down on Sam's bed and knew what would come.

"I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened to me while I was in there?"  
"Yes, but you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

She looked down and a look of misery and desolation came across her face. What years of torment would have caused but in just an hour.  
"When we first got there it was in the form of Dean and it was...it was using utensils like knives as I was tied down to the chair." She locked her eyes as pools of tears came out.

Crystal stopped herself and took a breath, she looked so tense as if her mind and her body were fighting as she was speaking and her conscious was trying to fight it all.

"Then he started talking saying that he thought I was beautiful and I told him to shut up and he said he was uploading these thoughts from Deans head and I knew that wasn't true because the shifter's profile is to take things out of proportion.

Then he told me Dean couldn't stand me and that he thought I was a tease who choose to parade around him just to get him worked up.' Dean's eyes looked of pure detestation not only of the being that did this but that it put her in this state.

" Then he took the knife and started to act out what Dean would do to me if he had the chance. He a ... started to rip my shirt and continued to touch me and kiss me all over, but I couldn't move because I was tied down.' She clutched the bedspread with her hands as if she let go she would die "He said he had other things on his mind but I was tied up even though he said it would work it would just be painful, and he wanted me to enjoy this."

"Sick bastard." Dean mind exploded with.

"Then he said that Sam had the same thoughts and then he proceeded to turn into Sam. He came back and told me that Sam had the same thoughts but he actually did something about it. He said that Sam would touch me at night when I was sleep and he loved every second. Then he kissed me really hard and bit my neck.' She rubbed her neck like it had just happened and she was trying to heal the wound.

Crystal's eyes suddenly looked up and looked right in between Dean and Sam's. They held blankness and shock like she was awake but not quite.

She couldn't go on.

"Crystal... did he rape you?"  
Her eyes snapped to Sam's and her breathing hitched in her throat. She ran to the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door and emptied the contents of her stomach. Dean and Sam were at the door waiting for her answer.

Sam knelt next to her and she went stiff as a board.

Before he could get the words out she whispered a "NO"

Sam whole body released and he let out a sigh. Dean went back to the table and collapsed.

"No he didn't" She said one more time to make herself believe even though he did all of that he did not rape her. She got up and washed out her mouth with mouthwash but she didn't look into the mirror.

"Come here." Sam hugged her but as he pulled away they locked eyes and she kissed him hard and wouldn't let go.

She emptied all her pain, grief and turmoil all in one kiss. When she finally let go Sam looked at her wide eyed and she whispered a "Thank You" and rested her head on her shoulder. The last thing that happened that night was Sam quietly laying her down in the bed and falling asleep right after.


End file.
